Shoot Like A Maverick
by Deceptifemmeglitch
Summary: When Dreadwing is saved by a certain Autobot, he escapes with her, although a painful past resurfaces and he kidnaps her, and he can't help but fall for the little Autobot, and as they begin to explore their relationship, Megatron threatens to stand in the way. OC X Dreadwing, Bumblebee X Arcee, Megatron X OC. Rates M for a reason in later chapters! Don't read if you don't like it
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay! Here we are! This is my first Fic so please tell me what you think! So, I'm sure you've seen Dreadwing, OC, so I bet you want to know who my OC Is? Well, she's Maverick, Maverick is a young Autobot, just past her Sparkling stage, she is the Daughter of Arcee and Bumblebee, she looks exactly like Arcee, but she's the bright yellow colour of her father/Sire, and the parts of Arcee that are pink, are black on Maverick, she's also got Bumblebees optics. She also has the same blades and blasters as Arcee. Oh! And in this fic, Optimus is the father of Arcee, so he is Maverick's grandfather/grandsire, depending on what you like to call it. This contains part of the episode 'Regeneration' so if you haven't seen that episode do not read this or you might not get it! Now! Let's get this show on the road!

Please review, hope you enjoy :)

'Not only do we lack any actual method of reaching Cybertron, but Starscream now controls the soul means of our planet's restoration.' Ratchet sighed as Maverick entered the main room.

'As far as we know' Optimus pointed out.

'Whats going on?' Maverick asked in confusion, but no one seemed to acknowledge her presence.

'Do you think Starscreams re-joined the 'Cons?' Smokescreen asked.

'He may of used the Omega Keys to buy back Megatron's favour' Arcee spoke sternly.

'Mum? Dad?' Maverick used the Earth terms for parents, as she had heard the humans using it and preferred them to Carrier and Sire. 'Someone tell me what's going on!' She growled but no one responded. Ratchet let out and irritated hum.

'Without first trying to sell them to the highest bidder? It wouldn't surprise me if he had the nerve to contact us and-' He was cut off by a message popping up on the screen of the main computer. Everyone stared in astonishment at the sudden alert.

'Okay, that's weird!' Bulkhead spoke, stating the obvious.

'Is it Starscream?' Arcee asked, sounding like she expected it to be him.

'No...' Ratchet paused momentarily 'It's Dreadwing, and he wants to meet' Ratchet said unsure. Maverick's optics brightened

'Can I go?' She asked excitedly, as she had only been on a couple of missions as she had only recently become fully grown. Arcee looked at her and bit her lip.

'It may be a Decepticon trap, I don't want to risk your capture' She replied. They had established that Megatron might have some kind of weird obsession with the young femme, this was the same obsession that Megatron had once had with Arcee before she became the Spark-Mate of Bumblebee. From what the team could tell, the obsession seemed to stem from the fact that she is the Daughter of Prime. Megatron seemed to only want to hurt Prime by claiming to love his offspring. And as far as they knew, Megatron had not yet learnt of Maverick's existence, but the thought of Megatron becoming obsessed with Maverick shook the team.

'Mum please!' Maverick begged 'I'm going to be on the field as much as anyone on this team whether you like it or not, so isn't if best if I start now?' Maverick pointed out. Bumblebee stood next to his Spark-Mate and sighed.

'She has a point, maybe it's time to get her more involved, everyone is going so it isn't like we can't protect her if it is a trap' Bumblebee pointed out with a beep. Arcee sighed and nodded in agreement.

'Fine, but stay close okay?' Arcee spoke sternly but softly. Maverick nodded.

'Yes!' She whooped in triumph and jumped up in excitement, Arcee chuckled softly before Optimus gave the order for a ground bridge. Maverick grinned wide and transformed, ready to go through the bridge at top speed before Optimus had even given the order.

'Autobots, roll out!' He ordered as he transformed, followed by Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen. Maverick was the last to drive through the bridge, her parents doing this in purpose to keep her out of harms way. Maverick transformed and realised that her view was blocked by her team, she sighed and ran to the side and managed to see what was going on, both Bulkhead and Smokescreen yelled orders for anyone to drop their weapons but Maverick ignored them, not being able to take her optics off of the tall, blue mech that slowly walked towards them. She realised that everyone had blasters pointed in his direction and she decided to do the same, but was too intoxicated by the mechs presence to aim properly.

'I am not here to fight.' He paused 'But to give you this' He spoke blankly as he gestured to a yellow hammer, one which Maverick hadn't ever seen, but she knew it's name.

'The Forge of Solus Prime' Arcee stated, weapons still trained on the Seeker.

'Could be rigged to blow' Bulkhead said dryly. Maverick simply stared at the tall, muscular mech before her, throughout the few missions that she had been on, she had never encountered him. 'Is it Dreadwing?' She thought, trying to remember the name that Ratchet had given. Dreadwing's gaze seemed to shift between Maverick, Bumblebee and Arcee. Arcee and Bumblebees relationship was common knowledge between the two sides, as Megatron had been furious once he found out that Prime's daughter had a Spark-Mate, but this yellow and black femme was new, no one had ever spoken about her on the Nemesis, he presumed that the only Decepticons who had faced her were Vehicons who hadn't lived to tell the tale. Her striking resemblance to Arcee and Bumblebee made one thing painfully clear, this was their daughter, also meaning that Prime had a granddaughter, if Megatron found out, she would be in a lot of danger.

'Dreadwing, what do you ask in return?' Optimus asked after his battle mask slid away. Dreadwing seemed to scowl at Bumblebee, Maverick was confused as to why but then remembered her father telling her something about how he had killed Dreadwing's twin brother before she was born. Dreadwing's gaze shifted back to Maverick, meeting her unbroken stare at him, their optics locked momentarily before he looked away.

'Only that you, use it wisely' He sighed, his husky voice trancing Maverick.

'And?' Arcee paused 'The Omega Keys?' She asked.

'In Megatron's possession, under heaviest guard' Dreadwing spoke blankly, but still somehow still being alluring to Maverick.

'Scream did make a deal with the Cons!' Bulkhead spoke in disbelief.

'Why?' Optimus asked, putting away his blasters, and although no one else did, Maverick did the same.

'A shadow of disgrace had been cast upon the Decepticons' Dreadwing growled and then sighed 'It is a cause, I no longer wish to be part of.'

'Then I appeal to you again' Optimus spoke stepping forward 'Join us, and help end this conflict once, and for all.' Optimus offered. Dreadwing almost seemed tempted for a split second.

'Betraying my kind, is not the same as accepting yours' He spoke, turning and jumping off the cliff edge, before transforming and flying high.

The team watched as he did so, Maverick gasping as he flew further away, she looked back at her team, who were discussing the events that had just unfolded as Optimus requested for a ground bridge.

'I'm going on patrol!' Maverick yelled and jumped from the cliff edge herself, transforming into the same motorcycle as her mother before hitting the ground.

'Maverick!' Arcee called after her and sighed. 'I was going to give her a patrol shift anyway' She said slightly frustrated to Bumblebee who chuckled softly and sighed

'She's all grown up' He bleeped sadly.

Maverick sped through the foggy forest at top speed, trying to keep track of the distant blue jet which suddenly transformed. She gasped and screeched to a stop, although she was far away enough so that he didn't hear, she transformed and stealthily began to creep her way towards Dreadwing.

'Soundwave I am in need of a bridge, my energon levels are almost depleted' Dreadwing spoke over the comm link, a few silent moments passed and Maverick managed to sneak a few metres behind him, her small frame hidden in the overgrowth of the forest and the thick fog, a ground bridge opened and as Dreadwing walked through, Maverick felt the urge to follow, she had no idea why but she felt had to, and although her processor told her not to, her peds reacted differently, and she jumped through the bridge before it closed. She ran through, her light peds barely making a sound as the bridge closed and she was engulfed by the darkness of the Nemesis. The Seeker had his back to her and the purple mech who must of been Soundwave was side on. Maverick backed into the shadows of the long corridor. 'What the frag have I done?!' She thought. The Blue Seeker didn't speak to the purple mech and they parted ways, she ever so slowly began tto trace his footsteps. Keeping hidden until she heard heavy footsteps behind her, she looked back to see the Silver Warlord himself, Megatron. Although she had never seen the mech before, she had been told many stories of the Kaon Gladiator, he wasn't exactly hard to miss. Fear took over her as thethe huge mech approached, as she began to quickly make her escape away from the scene. She paid little attention to their conversation as she was more focused on getting away from it but heard Dreadwing's deep voice say

'I intend to reach out to our comrade, personally'

At this point, Maverick panicked, she had no idea where she was and what made her come here, she looked back and saw Dreadwing on the same path as she was, she kept to the shadows and kept out of sight, not stopping as she was terrified of discovery. Maverick saw an open room ahead and entered what was obviously a med bay, boldly running past a busy medic and taking cover under a medical berth. She looked up and saw a ground bridge control mechanism and sighed in relief, she just needed to wait until she was alone.

A loud yell snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see none other that Dreadwing.

' Starscream, I regret to inform you that you will not live to spread your wings, ever again' He snarled reaching for his cannon and firing it. Maverick had to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming as the two Decepticons that were in the line of fire, dive out of the way.

'Knockout! Help me!' Starscream cried out. The red mech, which Maverick assumed was Knockout, let out a yelp before fleeing the scene. Dreadwing advanced on the silver mech who picked up a small tool in a weak attempt to defend himself

'Dreadwing! What has gotten into you?' He asked as Dreadwing dropped his gun, taking out his sword and effortlessly slicing the small tool in Starscreams servo in half.

'This is about Skyquake isn't it? But I thought we had put that behind us!' The grey Seeker cried out.

'So had I!' Dreadwing yelled in rage.

'Casualties are an unfortunate consequence of war! But I assure you, your twin met his end with great honour!' He defended,

'Which you disgraced, by raising him from the dead!' Dreadwing yelled furiously. Maverick gasped as she heard Dreadwing's words.

'Oh.. you know about that.. there's got to be something I can do for you! Something I can give to you to alleviate your anger!' Starscream pleaded.

'Your Spark will suffice!' Dreadwing screamed raising his sword. Maverick squeezed her optics shut, ready to hear the sound of the blade piercing Starscreams armour.

'Dreadwing! Stand down!' Megatron ordered. Dreadwing looked at Megatron

'This desecrator, must pay for his actions!' Dreadwing growled.

'You call this loyalty master?!' Starscream yelped.

'I said stand down! That, is an order!' Megatron said in frustration.

'One, which I cannot follow' Dreadwing muttered darkly raising his sword. But out of the corner of her optic, Maverick could see Megatron raising his cannon.

'No!' She whispered shaking her helm. She couldn't let this happen, not when he had helped them by giving Team Prime the Forge. Maverick took out one of her blasters and aimed, her shot had to be accurate. She charged her blaster and within a moment, she fired, sending her shot to Megatron's own cannon, hitting it and sending the dissected cannon smashing onto the ground. Megatron cried out in pain and growled, looking in Maverick's direction, Dreadwing and Starscream doing the same, a look of utter shock and disbelief embedded on their faceplates. Maverick took her chance and jumped to her peds

'Run!' She yelled at Dreadwing who stared at her bewildered.

'Who are you?!' Megatron demanded and Maverick smirked.

'I'm Maverick, don't you forget it!' She grinned and turned to the ground bridge controls before anyone could react.

'Seize her!' Megatron ordered, although they were all too shocked to follow the order. Maverick quickly set up some random coordinates and opened a bridge looking back at Dreadwing who was in mid transformation, flying through the bridge before Maverick could get in. Starscream was stumbling to his peds while Megatron was still trying to process what exactly was happening, giving Maverick the chance to sprint through the bridge just before it closed, landing her in the middle of what seemed to be series of cliffs and trees, she sighed in relief before something hit her hard, pinning her to the rocky side of a cliff, she cried out.

'How did you get on board the Nemesis?!' Dreadwing's harsh voice demanded.

'I-I-' Maverick didn't have time to finish before he asked something else.

'Are you the daughter of the one they call Bumblebee?!' He demanded, although it was obvious to him that she was. She only managed to nod her head. Before he knocked her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: this chapter is slightly sticky! You've been warned!

Maverick groaned as her optics came online, it took her a moment to realise that she was in darkness. She began panic and tried to sit up, realising that her servos were restrained by something heavy above her head. She lay on her back, gasping frantically as she desperately tried to free her servos.

'Stop your struggling, Autobot, it is extremely pointless' Dreadwing's dark voice echoed through what Maverick could only guess was a cave.

'My name is Maverick!' Maverick growled pulling against her restraints 'Why have you brought me here? What's holding me down?!' Maverick demanded.

'I always keep a spare pair of stasis cuffs in subspace, and you, little Maverick, are my way of obtaining my revenge on your sire' He snarled, his blood red optics coming closer to the yellow and black femmes crystal energon blue ones which widened in fear.

'W-what?' She whispered as he traced his finger along her cheek. He chuckled darkly.

'Has your Sire ever told you the story of my lost twin?' He queried. Maverick closed her optics and nodded

'Yes.. he has..' She whispered, although no matter how much she feared him at that moment, she couldn't take her optics off the muscular frame that towered over her frame, even when he was crouched over her.

'Then you should know, that getting revenge would involve the demise of someone he loves' Dreadwing smirked evilly, his faceplate barely visible in the dark cave. Maverick gasped and began to shake.

'No please!' She cried out, her faceplate hardening in anger 'I've just save your life and you plan to kill me?!' She growled. Dreadwing's own faceplate hardened in realisation, the fact dawning on him; she saved his life. He stood up, taking his talon away from her cheek.

'This is true, but it does not take away the pain I had suffered, I will spare you, but do not expect to leave anytime soon' He growled and sat opposite her. She turned her helm in his direction.

'Nothing will take away the pain Dreadwing, but keeping me captive won't solve anything! Would Skyquake want this?' She cried out, her words seemingly taking no affect on the Seeker. 'Please let me go!' She begged. Dreadwing stood up and looked down at her.

'Do you honestly think, that begging will get you anywhere? Are you sure that you are out of your Sparkling stage?' He smirked bringing his faceplate close to hers. Maverick's optics flared in anger, hating it when anyone referred to her as a Sparkling because of her young appearance.

'Get fragged I'm not a Sparkling!' She yelled yanking on the cuffs more. Dreadwing chuckled

'Sparklings should not use such foul language!' He chuckled darkly, taking pleasure in irritating his captive.

'I am not a Sparkling!' She yelled louder.

'Would you like to justify your claim somehow?' He rolled his optics standing up. Maverick's optics brightened, getting an idea,

'Yes, I do actually' She smirked raising an optic ridge.

'Oh really?' He smirked and she nodded.

'Come closer' She beckoned looking up at him.

'Why Sparkling?' He asked but did as he was asked, so his faceplate was close to hers. Without another word, Maverick reached up as best she could, and met his lips with her own. Dreadwing's optics widened in shock. It must of been before the war that he had any contact with a femme like this. He realised how much he missed it, but he pulled away, looking down at her.

'So, believe me now?' She giggled looking at him. He simply nodded and looked away standing up. He clenched his fists. How could he allow himself to do something like that? He may not of kissed her but he should of realised that that was what she intended to do. He couldn't deny, the little femme was beautiful like her mother, her strange optics that she inherited from her father giving her a somewhat cute look. He couldn't help but feel attracted to this femme. She was strong, clever and quick, how she got on the Nemesis without detection amazed him. But he had to admit, seeing a beautiful, strong femme restrained and helpless turned him on. He looked her way again to see her smirking up at him.

'What are you staring at?' He growled, making her chuckle.

'You' She laughed 'You're obviously quite shocked'

'I would be lying if I said that I wasn't' He sighed unclenching his fists. Maverick smirked and looked away with a sigh. Dreadwing watched as the little femme secretly tried to pull on her cuffs, thinking he wasn't watching. 'Stop staring!' Dreadwing growled to himself, her struggling turning him on more. But he then wondered what she would do if he kissed her? He clenched his fists again and tried not to let curiosity get the better of him but failed. He crouched to her level and placed a servo on her cheek, so her helm was turned in his direction. She gasped

'What are yo-' She was cut off by Dreadwing's lips crashing against hers, she was shocked by this but slowly melted into his lips. Dreadwing was in and awkward position as he crouched over her side on, he crawled on top of her so he could deepen the kiss comfortably. He allowed his servos to gently trace her curves which Maverick didn't really notice, she was too focused on the kiss. Dreadwing became a little bolder and slid his servo to her lower armour. Maverick pulled away from Dreadwing, gasping and taking it all in, it was then that she realised where his servo was. She gasped and before she could protest he smashed his lips against hers. Dreadwing slowly slipped his servo under her armour and port covering, his fingers playing with her entrance.

'Dreadwing stop-' She cut herself off with a loud moan as he rubbed her. Dreadwing chuckled and rubbed harder. Maverick couldn't take it anymore and gave into him, she couldn't deny that she wanted what he did, as much as she knew it was wrong, it felt too right. Maverick felt her port ache as Dreadwing rubbed faster and grunted against her lips. Without warning, he slid a finger into her wet port and she cried out. He smirked and added another finger, not letting her adjust. He felt her tightness around his fingers and groaned as he slowly thrust them in and out, managing to fit a third finger in but no more. Maverick moaned loud as she felt the pleasure build up and gasped as she realised what was happening. Her overload hit full force and she screamed in pleasure as it wracked her frame, lubricants gushing from her port making Dreadwing grin wide. He slowly slid out his fingers, their lips still softly connected. He smiled into her lips before a thought dawned on him. She never told him to do that. She protested once but she seemed to enjoy it afterwards, but he basically forced her to let him do that. He pulled away immediately and stood up.

'I am sorry.. I shouldn't of forced you to do that..' Dreadwing spoke, guilt evident in his voice. Maverick gasped.

'No! I-I liked it..' She blushed, twisting uncomfortably and managing to sit up, her cuffed servos falling behind her back. Dreadwing turned to her.

'You did..?' He asked unsure Maverick nodded. Dreadwing thought for a moment before he grabbed her and pulled her so her back was facing him.

'W-what are you doing?' She asked before she felt her servos release and gasped, inspecting her wrists and rubbing where the cuffs had restrained her.

'Go' He said flatly.

'But you've got no where to go, no- Dreadwing!' Maverick cried out as he collapsed, she jumped up and leaped to his side falling to her knees and cradled his helm.

'Dreadwing wake up!' She yelled trying to shake him. 'Open your optics at least!' She pleaded. Small slits of red appeared and slowly widened and she gasped.

'What happened?' She asked shakily.

'My energon levels are dangerously low' He heaved. Maverick bit her lip.

'Well lying on the floor won't help anything,' She strained as she helped him up, surprising Dreadwing with her strength as she supported him. She helped him sit down and she backed away.

'I'll get you some energon, hold on okay?' She pleaded. Dreadwing shook his helm.

'Maverick don't.. I do not deserve your kindness when I have been so cruel' He panted, every word sounding painful to speak.

'I can't leave you to die' She pointed out 'I'll be back soon, I promise' Maverick transformed and sped out the cave at top speed. Dreadwing wondered if she really would come back, he didn't deserve anything she gave him but if she was anything like her parents, she would be too stubborn to deny. He thought back to before, he quite enjoyed what happened between them, although he still felt guilty, it was possibly the first time she had done anything like that and he didn't even make sure that she was okay with it, he just got carried away...

Maverick requested a ground bridge when she was a few miles away from the cave that Dreadwing had taken her to. She felt uncomfortable due to the fact that there was still lubricants in her lower armour. She cringed when she walked through the bridge and hoped that no one would notice her funny walking. Thankfully only Ratchet was present as all the others were on patrol or energon scouts which worked in her favour. She gave a quick greeting to 'Uncle Ratchet' and ran to her room, quickly running into her wash rack, cleaning her armour in a minute or so. She rushed out and sprinted to the rec room, pouring out 3 cubes of energon and placing them in subspace. Ratchet had returned to the medical bay, giving Maverick the chance to reopen the ground bridge, he wouldn't notice, he's too focused on his work. When she finally got back to the cave, Dreadwing's body sat limp and slouched,

'Dreadwing?' She whimpered as she approached his motionless husk. She quickly opened a cube of energon, it would be a lot better if she gave it to him through a drip, but she didn't have the facilities or the time to get such equipment. She knelt down and parted his lips and poured the energon slowly.

'Come on please!' She whimpered and placed her servo on the centre of his chassis, searching for a Spark Beat, she gasped when she couldn't find one,

'No please!' She whispered until she finally managed to find an extremely faint Spark Beat. She sighed in relief as she poured in the last of the cube and put it down. She kept her servo on his chassis as his Spark Beat ever so slowly sped up and she smiled.

'M-Maverick?' Dreadwing's husky voice strained. Maverick shot her helm up, and before she had the chance to take her servo away, he took hold of it and reached down, kissing her lips, and for the first time since he parted with his twin, Dreadwing didn't feel alone anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

'My Lord, after a thorough search of our data base, I have found no link or information on this 'Maverick'' Knockout informed Megatron. Megatron shot up from his throne, optics flaring.

'Well search again!' He roared 'There has to be some link! I am almost certain that she is the daughter of Arcee!'

'My Lord! If she was born on Earth and she has been concealed from us, then there won't be any data!' Knockout pointed out. Megatron growled in frustration, knowing he was right, and sat down.

'Soundwave!' He summoned. The silent mech, who always went unnoticed by Megatron's side, stepped out in front of his Lord.

'Pin point either Dreadwing's or any Autobot signal, I must have Maverick' He growled. Soundwave nodded and a blue print of Earth appeared on his visor, scanning for life signals of any kind, he found a weak cloaking device and easily hacked it, revealing Dreadwing and an unknown signal. Megatron cackled evilly

'Soundwave! You never fail to disappoint!' He smirked, 'Request for some Vehicons to come here, we leave in a matter of minutes, I will have her.' He grinned.

Arcee sighed as she drove back into base and transformed, looking around

'Ratchet?' She called 'has Maverick come back yet?'

'Yes, but she went back out again, she probably thought she could sneak past me' He yelled as he walked into the main room. Arcee sighed

'I don't think I'll be seeing much of her now, now I've told her she can go out' She smiled sadly. Ratchet smiled

'She'll soon realise that it's nothing exciting Arcee, every cr- er parent! Has to go through this, but she's still your little femme' He assured.

'Thanks Ratch, I'm going to get some recharge' She said walking to the hallway, Ratchet nodded and returned to his work. Arcee sighed and opened her berthroom door, only to find the berth she shared with Bumblebee empty, she looked at it disappointed, she really needed a cuddle right now, yes, even Arcee likes cuddles sometimes! She sighed and used her ped to kick the door gently from behind and closed It. She made her way to her berth before something hit her in the back and she went crashing into the berth and cried out, she turned her frame so she was on her back and smirked at who she saw.

'Bee don't do that you gave me a Spark Attack!' She yelled but couldn't help but smirk. Looking up at Bee who was on top of her.

'Sorry Sweetspark' He beeped and took off his mouth piece, their lips crashing together. Bumblebee took hold of her arms and pinned them to the berth, slowly moving his lips to her neck, making her moan softly. Arcee remembered the first time she did this with Bee, they had to make sure that they were the only ones in base because they were terrified that someone would find out, because then their relationship was a secret. At first, Optimus obviously didn't like the idea of his daughter having a Spark-Mate, but he eventually warmed up to the idea, but once Maverick was born, he didn't have a problem with their relationship any longer. He fell in love with his little granddaughter, everyone knew, that not even his position of Prime would stop him from smiling and llaughing with her. She was proud of her daughter, she just wishedthat she hadn't grown up quickly.

Arcee was snapped out of her thoughts by the sounds of engines rumbling into base, she sighed, knowing she and Bee wouldn't have long together. Bee licked her neck and slid his lips down to her chassis, making her moan louder as he kissed her armour, releasing her arms to take it off. He slipped one of his servos suddenly under her lower armour and she cried out. He licked at her neck again and massaged her port. He was about to start taking off his armour before an alarm sounded, making them both jump and they both sighed

'Fragging Con's' Arcee muttered as Bumblebee stood up, handing her her armour with a smirk. She gave him a smug look and put it on. Walking out hand-in-hand with Bee. Optimus, Bulk and Smokescreen had returned and were all standing around the main computer.

'We have Decepticon activity,' Ratchet announced then gasped 'Near Maverick's patrol coordinates!'

Everyone froze momentarily, a terrifying silence coming over the team.

'Ratchet open the bridge! Now!' Optimus ordered with a powerful shout. He was the first through the bridge and didn't bother transforming, it would take far too much time, which he didn't have, especially when there was a possibility that Maverick's spark was on the line.

Maverick giggled as Dreadwing suddenly picked her up bridal style.

'No put me down!' She shrieked with laughter. Dreadwing chuckled and held her close, their helms touching softly. Strangely, Dreadwing didn't feeling remorseful about leaving the Decepticons, he had honour, unlike many others, and wasn't prepared to stay with the Decepticons if it was clear that he would be killed rather than a traitorous wretch like Starscream. He only worried about Maverick, if the Autobots were to discover them, Primus knows what would happen! And if he was honest, he was more worried about what Arcee would do to him rather than the Prime or Bumblebee.

'No!' He growled playfully and span her around. Making her shriek louder and cling onto him. He chuckled and shakily sat down with her on his lap, her helm spinning uncontrollably. She blinked several times to clear her dizziness before looking up at Dreadwing, to see him smirking down at her.

'Don't you get dizzy?!' She yelled in disbelief. Dreadwing chuckled and shook his helm.

'No, I suppose I do not' He grinned softly and looked down at the little femme. Maverick cuddled into his muscular chest.

'You know they'll offline us if they find out about this...' She sighed softly. Dreadwing stayed silent for a moment. He hadn't ever been selfish, he hadn't ever asked for something that would be more for his own benefit than someone else's, he had been trained to always put others before himself, especially his superiors, but, could he just this once, be a true Decepticon, and be selfish enough to ask Maverick to stay with him? Could he ask her to take the risk of seeing him everyday, under the constant threat of exposure?

Dreadwing closed his optics and pause momentarily.

'Maverick, I've enjoyed the little time that we have spent together, would you continue to visit me?' He asked rather nervously. Maverick's optics widened, but before she had the chance to answer, the sound of a ground bridge opening echoed through the cave. They both snapped their helms to the cave entrance. Maverick stood up, Dreadwing following close behind as they walked out of the cave.

'A weak cloaking device may fool the Autobots, but not the Decepticons, Dreadwing.' Megatron snarled, making then both turn in the direction of his voice, surrounded by a dozen drones, and his traitorous second in command by his side. Dreadwing growled and stood slightly in front of Maverick as he took out his sword, realising that he had left his Automatic Cannon on the Nemesis.

'Step aside Dreadwing, and I will allow you to rejoin our ranks' Megatron growled, sounding more like a threat rather than an offer. Dreadwing glared at Megatron and didn't move from Maverick's side. Causing Megatron to erupt in evil laughter.

'Do not tell me that you, the mighty Dreadwing, have fallen for an Autobot' He cackled rather hypocritically. Maverick looked up at Dreadwing rather shocked when he didn't deny this, simply standing his ground. Megatron rolled his optics and turned to look at Maverick, looking up and down the yellow and black femme, making it obvious that he was taking his time when it came to private parts of her body, making Dreadwing tense.

'Aren't you a prize, Maverick? Is it?' He smirked 'I assume you are related to Prime?'

'Why, who's asking?' She smirked, remembering Smokescreen telling her about how annoyed he was he pretended that he didn't know who Megatron was. Megatron's optics flared and he pointed at her.

'Seize her-' He was cut off by another ground bridge opening, Optimus running through, followed by the rest of his team.

'Papa!' Maverick cried out as he looked at her.

'Maverick! Get away from him!' Optimus ordered, but before Maverick could explain, Megatron spoke.

'So Prime, how long did you plan to keep little Maverick from me? Although it seems that I may have to take her like I did with Arcee' He chuckled darkly. Maverick gasped and looked at her mother who growled

'I escaped within an hour, you don't have the best security' Arcee yelled, Megatron rolled his optics.

'You had more field experience, Maverick does not, although I may have to fight over her' He smirked looking at Dreadwing. Team Prime looked in Dreadwing's direction, realising for the first time how Dreadwing seemed to be trying to protect Maverick. Without warning, the Vehicons began to fire. Making everyone snap out of their thoughts and take out blasters. Dreadwing jumped into action and slashed and stabbed at any Vehicon that came near Maverick. Maverick took out her blades as a drone ran to her from the side, Dreadwing ran for it but Maverick was quicker. Maverick jumped and slashed up the drones chassis, kicking her peds up and hitting him in the faceplate, making him fall, she flipped upwards from the kick and landed,blasters out and shot the drone in the chassis. Dreadwing stared in astonishment. Why have to Autobots kept her away for so long?!

Within a few moments, everyone was deep in battle, Arcee and Bumblebee taking on Starscream, while Bulk and Smokescreen helped with the Vehicons. Suddenly, a Vehicon that no one had seemed to noticed grabbed Maverick's wrists, and before she could react, they were pulled behind her back and she was dragged to Megatron's side.

'Get off me!' She screamed, the way he held her was weak, he had her arms twisted and she could very easily break the hold with her blades or twist her arms the other way to loosen them and tug away. She was about to put one of these into action as everyone paused and were extremely still. Maverick stopped herself from escaping his hold when Megatron raised his cannon to Arcee's direction.

'Nobody move!' Megatron ordered 'If anyone does, Maverick.. well, I'm sure you can all guess what happens' He smirked, 'And likewise, Maverick, try to escape, and your mother is the one you'll be cleaning off the floor' He chuckled darkly.

'Megatron, release Maverick immediately!' Optimus ordered, Megatron glared at him and charged his cannon, still pointing it at Arcee.

'Fine, but she dies if I do' He smirked 'So choose Optimus, your child, or you grandchild' He smirked.

'Papa he won't kill me! I'll be okay!' Maverick cried out.

'Wise words from your Granddaughter, Optimus' Megatron snarled. Sending a silent request for a ground bridge. For a few moments everyone was silent, before a ground bridge opened behind Megatron and the drone who had Maverick dragged her into the bridge.

'No!' All of team Prime and Dreadwing said in unison. Dreadwing sprinted towards the bridge, as did Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee. Megatron howled in laughter as he too ran through the bridge. Starscream transformed and flew past the Autobots, revving his engines so that his exhaust pipe blasted the Autobots, stalling them as he flew into the bridge, and it closed after him. For a moment everyone was silent, until Optimus let out a roar of anger, something he very rarely did. Both Arcee and Bumblebee fell to their knees and desperately clung onto each other. Whereas Dreadwing looked around, seeing a few Vehicons that had been left behind, using his sword to ruthlessly dissect them all.

Maverick cried out as she was dragged through the bridge, as soon as the bridge closed, stasis cuffs were locked onto her wrists. She was harshly thrown to her knees. She refused to look up as she heard Megatron talking with the drone.

'You will be rewarded for your success' He grinned.

'Thank you. My Lord, shall I take her to the cells?' The drone asked.

'No, take her to my berthroom' He smirked, making Maverick shake in fear.

Within a few minutes, Maverick was alone in Megatron's room, it was big, it had a double berth at the back, a desk and several data pads on shelves, with a private wash rack connected. She was sat on the berth, shaking violently. She heard the door open and the silver warlord walked in, closing the door behind him, a click sounded, indicating that it was locked. Something rattled and clanked in his hands, as he came closer, it was revealed that it was a chain. Maverick whimpered as he came closer. Without a word to the shaking femme, he connected the chains to the ceiling somehow and connected them to her cuffs, her arms were stretched upwards above her helm and she was forced onto her knees. Megatron smirked as he look at Maverick, studying every detail of the femmes beautiful frame. Tears slipped out of Maverick's optics which only made him smirk more.

'Are you afraid, Maverick?' He asked climbing onto the berth, she nodded her helm and he chuckled as he placed his servo on her thigh a clutched it tight.

'Good' He grinned and licked the tears from her faceplate, making her squirm. He pulled away from her and smirked as he watched her reaction to what he was doing. He slowly moved his servo to her aft and squeezed, making her yelp and jump up slightly, so she was on her knees and shins. He chuckled and slapped her aft lightly. Making her cry out as he repeatedly got harder as he slapped. She fell back onto her knees and panted, her aft stinging as he grabbed her chassis, loving how large it was. He clawed at the armour and threw it onto the floor when he pulled it off. He ran his servos down her front and pulled off her lower armour, ignoring her constant cries for him to stop.

'Please don't!' She whimpered as he played with her port.

'Don't worry, I won't, not yet anyway' Megatron smirked and stood up, walking out and locking the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Maverick shivered as the cold air licked at her bare frame. Her arms ached due to the uncomfortable position above her helm, her knees were numb and her shins were cramping. She had been alone in this room for what she guessed was around a few hours. She had remembered a story her mother had once told her about when she was on Cybertron, she used her wrist cuffs to break her restraints on a medical berth to save CliffJumper from Starscream and escape Shockwaves lab. She had be cutting into the stasis cuffs for a while now, but it was an extremely slow process, with the awkwardness of her position making it hard, she could feel them weakening as she cut into them. Suddenly a click echoed in the room, indicating that someone just unlocked the door. She gasped and yanked on the cuffs, but they weren't weak enough to break. Light flooded into the dark room when Megatron opened the door and closed it behind him, another click sounded, the door was locked. His blood red optics revealed a faint outline of his faceplate as he walked closer. The berth shifted as he climbed on, his optics roaming her frame.

'Mm Maverick' He grinned licking his lips slightly, as if she was high grade, and ran his servo down her front, he knelt down but towered over her still, watching her reaction as he slid his finger between her port lips. She bucked her hips forward unwillingly and couldn't stop herself from moaning. He chuckled and took his finger away, placing his servos on her hips.

'Be my Queen Maverick, and I will release you, I'm sure you don't want to be forced into this on your first time' He smirked. Maverick shook her helm.

'What makes you think it's my first time?' She lied.

'I can read you like a data pad Maverick' He smirked.

'I will never be your Queen, I like to think I'm someone else's..' She said thinking of Dreadwing. They hadn't even mentioned the word Spark-Mate, but she had thought about it, and she had no doubts that he had thought about it. Megatron laughed.

'So be it' He smirked

Warning: Mature content, you've been warned.

Megatron reached down and cupped one of her breasts in his servo harshly, she cried out as he slid his glossa onto her neck and bit on wires and pieces of metal, denting her neck. He slid his servo back down to her port and played with her. He then slowly stood up, slowly taking off his cod piece and revealing his huge spike. Maverick gasped as he brought it to her faceplate, and almost purged her tanks as he brought the tip to her lips,

'Open' He growled and gripped her neck, squeezing slightly making her yelp, he pushed his full length into her mouth without warning, making her gag desperately as he began to slide in and out, grabbing the back of her helm and pushing her onto his spike as far as she could go. Hot tears threatened to spill from Maverick's optics but she forced them away, she wasn't going to beg, she wouldn't cry, she wasn't giving him the satisfaction. He seemed visibly annoyed by this, he reached down and smacked the femmes aft as she sucked him, making her scream while he was in her, he grinned and smacked harder, grunting as he stood up and kept her helm on his full member for a few seconds as he overloaded, crying out as lub sprayed from his spike.

'Swallow' He ordered and she obeyed with a whimper. He pulled out his spike and ran it down from her lips to her chassis, rubbing on her large chest before continuing to her port, and at this point, Maverick couldn't sit there and say nothing.

'Please don't... I'm not ready..' She whimpered as his large spike hovered near her port, Megatron chuckled and spread he legs apart, she whined in pain which made him grin more, he gripped her thighs so that her port was fully exposed and her legs were bent, he put the tip on her port entrance, grinning at the size of his huge spike to her tiny port, for an adult femme, she was small.

'Stop st-' Maverick cut herself off with a scream as suddenly, Megatron slammed all of his spike into her, his hips clanked against her thighs and he felt her tightness around him, he moaned loud and pulled everything out, slamming it back in again, she screamed again and screwed her optics shut. Megatron began to ruthlessly pump into her. Tears stung her optics and she had to release them, his grip on her thighs hurt as he pumped hard and fast, the pain outweighed the pleasure and she whined and whimpered, she wanted this to be Dreadwing, she wanted to lie on the berth herself and have a romantic encounter with Dreadwing, not her first interface to be with a brutish mech who was only interested in her body and her relation to his worst enemy.

'Until you agree to be my Queen, you are nothing but my Slave, Maverick' Megatron growled as he smashed her port with his spike, making her scream in pain and pleasure, lubricants were gushing from her wet port as Megatron wouldn't stop, Megatron felt his overload coming and grinned, roaring in pleasure as her own overload hit, making her even more tighter which finally sent Megatron into overload, his lubricant flooded into her and he pulled out, lubricant cover Maverick's stomach and chassis, making her scream in horror rather than pleasure from her overload. Megatron grinned and rubbed his spike on her chassis again before picking up his armour and putting it on. Maverick shook violently and sobbed,

'Who do you belong to, Maverick?' Megatron smirked. Maverick looked down and said nothing. Megatron growled.

'Answer me Maverick' He ordered, when she didn't answer, he raised his hand and slapped her cheek, Maverick's helm simply snapped to the side, she didn't yelp or cry out, which angered him more, before he could do anything else, a comm link opened from Starscream.

'My Lord.' Starscream greeted slightly panicked.

'What. Is. It?!' Megatron roared, making Maverick flinch and whimper.

'A Vehicon has just informed me that we have intruders!' Starscream yelled.

'What? Autobots?' Megatron replied, a nervous edge in his voice evident.

'I don't know my Lord, the comm disconnected before I could ask.' Starscream responded. Maverick's optics brightened, whilst Megatron was distracted she kept cutting at the cuffs, they soon felt weak enough to break, she began to pull and could feel them giving way.

'If it is the Autobots, keep them away from my chambers' Megatron growled and closed the link. He turned back to Maverick and slipped his servo back to her port and put his finger in between her lips again, threatening to push in,

################ Read from here if you skipped the mature part.

'Who do you belong to?' He growled.

'Not you, fragger!' Maverick screamed and yanked on the cuffs, they shattered instantly and before Megatron could react, she punched him in the faceplate, making him fall off the berth. Maverick didn't waste anytime, she jumped off the berth and picked up her armour that had been carelessly discarded onto the floor. Megatron was stumbling to his peds as Maverick was putting her chassis armour back on after she had put on her lower armour. Megatron stood up shakily as he was still recovering from the punch.

'For a small bot, you're strong' He smirked looking at her. Maverick took out her blasters and pointed them at Megatron.

'You're sick!' She growled edging towards the door. Megatron raised his cannon.

'Mines bigger Maverick' He grinned charging his cannon.

'Oh yeah? Mines faster!' She yelled and fired at him, catching him off-guard. Megatron roared and fired blindly towards Maverick's direction, she dodged the shots. Using her blaster to shoot the handle off the door of his room and yanked it open, she looked around the empty corridor, having no idea where to go, but ran to the right, anywhere was good as long as it was away from him.

The Vehicons begged for mercy as Dreadwing ripped them apart with his sword, Maverick was gone and there was nothing he could of done about it. Primus knows what Megatron was doing to her. Both Arcee and Bumblebee were still sobbing and Optimus was sat with his helm in his servos. Suddenly Dreadwing was smashed into the cave side.

'You had something to do with this, didn't you?!' Bulkhead screamed, Dreadwing couldn't speak momentarily but then growled, ploughing his legs into Bulkheads abdomen and kicking him off.

'I had nothing to do with this! I tried to protect Maverick!' Dreadwing protested with a growl. Bulkheads optics flared.

'Don't lie you filthy Con! What did you do to her? Huh? Take advantage of a young, naive femme?' Bulkhead yelled running towards Dreadwing. Dreadwing's own optics flared, Maverick was anything but naive, he knew that Bulkhead was probably only trying to make him seem hostile and his words probably had no meaning behind them, but it still angered him, even though his words spoke slight truth, he had taken advantage of her.

'Bulk stop!' Smokescreen yelled and jumped in between both of them, but Bulk pushed him out of the way.

'Outta my way kid!' He growled and took out his wrecking ball pulling it back to hit Dreadwing. Dreadwing didn't fight back, he deserved it for kidnapping Maverick, she wouldn't be on the Nemesis if it wasn't for him and his grudge against her father. He braced himself and closed his optics, but the blow never came.

'No Bulk stop!' For a moment, Dreadwing thought it was Maverick's voice, but when he opened his optics, he saw Arcee, she was stood in front of him and had her servos in the air, Bulks optics widened as he tried to stop, Arcee clutched his wrecking ball as it came down, she had to go on the tips of her peds and stretch her arms as far as she could so that the wrecking ball didn't hit Dreadwing. She cried out as the impact hit her but kept her stance strong. Bulk immediately pulled away and transformed his wrecking ball back into his servo.

'Cee I'm sorry!' Bulk yelled in worry, but she shook her helm as she relaxed and stretched her shaking arms from the impact.

'I'm fine, fighting won't solve anything, and Maverick wouldn't want us to, she obviously trusts Dreadwing, so we have no excuse to be hostile towards him' Arcee said sternly, it was extremely unusual for Arcee to be defending a Decepticon, so if she tells you it's okay, you listen. Dreadwing sighed in relief.

'Right now, we just need to figure out how to get Maverick back safely' Arcee said calmly, but her voice was slightly shaky. Optimus and Bumblebee made their way over when Dreadwing remembered something.

'Arcee' He said softly and she turned to him. 'If I can remember correctly, I have an idea as to where the Nemesis may be, the ship's last coordinates are embedded in my data bank and unless they have changed course, they were travelling 50 clicks North, which will only take me a few hours to track, and once I am on board the Nemesis, I can transmit the coordinates to you and we can rescue Maverick.' Dreadwing stated. Arcee's optics widened.

'Thank you, give us your comm link frequency and we can get moving'

'Wait you're just going to trust him? Just like that?' Bulkhead said suspiciously.

'Bulkhead, when you have a Sparkling yourself, you shall understand the risks that must be taken to help your offspring' Optimus explained, Arcee and Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

'Well what we waiting for? Let's go kick some Con tailpipe!' Smokescreen cheered. Arcee gave Dreadwing her comm link frequency and within minutes he transformed, tracking the coordinates that the Nemesis was due to be on. He prayed to Primus that they hadn't changed course, he needed Maverick back. Hours went by and there were no traces of the Nemesis, Dreadwing slowly began to lose hope, the only thing that kept him going was the thought of Maverick. He had to find her. He thought about her constantly, her strange but beautiful optics, her soft lips, her bright gleaming armour, her curves, her strength, her laugh, her smile, her kiss. He focused on that small detail for quite some time, he wanted her lips against his, her delicate looking yet strong frame in his arms, her cute optics boring into his. A thought dawned on him that must of been obvious to any other Bot who saw the way they acted around each other. He had fallen for an Autobot. He wasn't ashamed, he wasn't angry or upset, the only thing that bothered him, was if she felt the same way. He thought on this for a while before he saw something grey in the distance, he sped up and neared the grey vehicle, for it to be none other than the Nemesis. He grinned when be found the flight deck empty and transformed.

'I am aboard the Nemesis, ground bridge to my coordinates' Dreadwing instructed, he received no reply, but within a few moments, a ground bridge opened and Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee ran out, blasters at the ready but lowered them once they realised there was no threat.

'Follow me, it is most likely that Maverick is being held captive in the cells on the lower deck' Dreadwing advised and cautiously walked into the Nemesis, followed close behind by Arcee, then Optimus, then Bumblebee.

'I never thanked you, for stopping Bulk from attacking me' Dreadwing said looking down at Arcee. She looked up and nodded.

'You don't need to thank me, if you really want to show your thanks, you'll be good to my daughter' Arcee confirmed and looked ahead.

'Be good to her?' Dreadwing asked confused. Arcee looked back and lowered her voice so neither of the mechs would hear.

'I saw the way you looked at Maverick, I know you have feelings for her, and I see the way she looks at you, it reminds me of my parents,' She sighed looking back at Optimus.

'Please, I have lost so much in this war, so treat my daughter well.' Arcee gulped, as of nearly in tears, Dreadwing had heard the stories of her two lost partners, it was clear to Dreadwing that she blamed herself, but if what he knew was correct, neither of their deaths were her fault.

'I will Arcee, you have my word' Dreadwing said soflty.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: nice long chapter! It's really late and I have a 2 day hike starting tomorrow so I can't be bothered to proof read this, sorry if there is some really weird typos, I write all chapters on my Kindle and the Autocorrect is seriously messed up. Enjoy!

Maverick ran blindly, having no idea where the frag she was going, she knew that she could outrun Megatron in any normal situation, she had been trained in speed and strength like her mother and father, whereas Megatron was a trained Gladiator, and if she had studied Gladiators correctly, they trained in strength more than anything else. But this wasn't a normal situation, she was trapped on a warship that was thousands of feet in the air and crawling with Cons, and she had no doubt that she would be captured again, she may of been a tough Bot, but not even her legendary Grandfather could take on the entire Decepticon army. Maverick could hear Megatron's distant, heavy running and his constant roars for her to stop running. Suddenly she heard gunfire and she screamed and ducked, thinking it was aimed for her, she gasped when she realised there was no shots surrounding her and stumbled as she raised her helm. A loud clank echoed through the corridor and the lifeless husk of a drone lay on the floor at the end of the corridor. Maverick gasped and ran faster, distancing herself further from the grey tyrant stalking her. She skidded to a stop as she came to the end of the corridor and didn't have time to react at the sight before her of lifeless drones and her comrades as she was smothered my her mum hugging her.

'Sweetspark!' Arcee's cried clutching her daughter tight, Maverick sobbed in relief and relaxed into her mother's touch, her optics squeezed shut as Arcee softly stroked her helm as Bumblebee and Optimus came towards her.

'My baby' Arcee cooed softly as her father and grandfather joined the hug. They released after a few moments. Maverick looked to the side and her optics were forced to trail up a large muscular chassis as her optics finally met with his.

'Dreadwing' She gasped 'Y-You came to save me?' She whispered in astonishment, their conversation going unnoticed by her parents or grandparent because of their plans of getting off the Nemesis were being discussed.

'Of course I did' He smiled softly and then smirked 'Of course it doesn't seem like you need saving'

Maverick smiled sadly and looked down, becoming aware of the soreness in her port and thighs, her neck was also throbbing from where he had bitten her. Dreadwing noticed her change in mood and came closer, he slowly went to his knees to get to her level and looked straight into her optics.

'What happened?' He asked softly as he took her servo in his own, she whimpered and released a sob as the whole situation fell on her like a ton of bricks, catching the three Autobots attention as they looked at her, Dreadwing quickly stood up.

'Sweetspark?' Arcee asked softly and came closer to her daughter. Before Arcee could ask her what happened, Megatron came stomping down the corridor with a dozen drones and growled.

'My apologies for ruining the reunion, but Maverick is coming back to my quarters' He smirked, knowing full well that they all knew what he had done to her, their horrified expressions said it all, but he wasn't done gloating. He chuckled darkly.

'I hate to say it Prime, but your little Maverick was delicious,' He grinned wide when all three of Maverick's relations and Dreadwing scowled in a mixture of pure anger, hatred, disgust and fury. Whereas Maverick looked close to tears once again making him grin, he already wanted more of her and he intended to get it, he would make her regret running from him.

Optimus roared in pure fury and lunged at Megatron, he hadn't ever seen Prime like this, throughout the millions of years they knew each other, which showed his love for his family. Bumblebee, Arcee and Dreadwing leapt into action and began to destroy the drones that surrounded Megatron. But Maverick just stood and watched. She felt empty and just stayed there, motionless. In any other situation, she would launch into action with her team, but the reality of what had happened had sunk in.

Suddenly Megatron lunged for her, he had thrown Optimus away from him long enough for him to make a grab for Maverick, who didn't react. Her processor was screaming at her to smash him in the faceplate but she physically couldn't. Suddenly Megatron was smacked backwards by something. Arcee ran to her daughter after Dreadwing had fended Megatron off and clutched her tight. Megatron fell into a dazed Optimus and managed to stand up quicker than the Autobot leader. Dreadwing was about to pounce on him again but himself and Bumblebee were forced to engage with several more drones that arrived. Megatron walked slowly towards the two femmes.

'Hand her over, Arcee' Megatron ordered. Arcee kept a tight grip on her daughter. She could of attacked Megatron but she would risk hurting Maverick or leaving her unguarded, and Maverick was in no physical or mental condition to defend herself, she just seemed to stare into nothing.

'You know Arcee, I never stopped admiring you, I wonder if you are as good of a berth partner as Maverick' He grinned sickly, 'But I suppose of will never know' He smirked and took out his blade, lifting it and bringing it down into the blue femme. Arcee clutched her daughter tight, knowing her last moments were going to be here.

'I love you Sweetspark' She whispered to Maverick and she readied herself for the blow, prepared to die to protecting her daughter. A scream silenced everyone, a sound like a blade coming out of metal was heard and a metal on metal clash clanked with impact, everyone gasped as they prepared to see a grisly scene before them.

Maverick knelt in front of her mother, one knee propped up and her blade out above her helm, protectively covering her mother. Everyone including an unharmed Arcee stared in astonishment, the bot who was to traumatised to speak or move a few moments ago was blocking Megatron's blade with her own from hurting her mum. Megatron appeared phased by the sudden act of bravery from the hurt femme.

'You can hurt me Megatron...' Maverick snarled coldly and swiped her blade so his own blade was smacked away from her, she did her signature forward kick to the helm and back flip off of his chassis and landed perfectly on her peds as he fell straight into the floor 'But never hurt my family' She growled. At this point Optimus was on his peds and Bumblebee and Dreadwing and smashed up the drones pretty bad. They all knew what Maverick was capable of but it was hard to believe that she managed to stand up to Megatron so soon after he had hurt her, any other Bot would probably stay still until the one protecting them did die. The Autobots took their chance and ran, Dreadwing leading the way towards the flight deck. Megatron wasn't anywhere to be seen but it only gave them the excuse to go faster. Once they reached the flight deck, Optimus ordered Ratchet to open a ground bridge and within a view moments, the green portal appeared. Arcee, Bumblebee and Optimus ran through, Maverick began to run but realised that Dreadwing wasn't following. She stopped and turned to him.

'Dreadwing?' She asked softly walking towards him. 'Please Dreadwing, come with us, you'll be safe with us I promise' She begged, close to tears once again, she hated showing weakness, but she couldn't help it right now.

Dreadwing sighed and looked down at the femme. Betraying my kind, is not the same as accepting yours. The quote replayed in his processor, but then he had no reason to join the Autobots, now he does, but he would only join them if he knew that Maverick felt the same way.

'Maverick?' He almost whispered as her fell to his knees, taking her servos in his and softly kissed her lips.

'Do me the honour of being my Sweetspark?' He whispered against here lips. Maverick gasped and shook slightly. After her encounter with Megatron, she didn't know if she wanted a mech in her life, but she couldn't deny that she wanted to be with Dreadwing.

'Yes, of course I will' She whispered. He smiled wide and connected their lips once more, before the beautiful moment was ruined by Megatron.

'Well aren't you a little slag?' Megatron smirked looking at the two.

'Run!' Maverick whispered edging towards the still open ground bridge.

'Not yet, I'm going to rip that bucket right off his helm' Dreadwing growled, his wording slightly out of context for the high ranked seeker. He pounced on an obviously weak and tired Megatron, he didn't care if Megatron begged for mercy, he'd make him pay, although the thought of Megatron begging for anything was a funny one. Dreadwing took out his sword and swung it into Megatron's side, the huge mechs reflexes were off and he didn't block it in time, the sword lodged into his side and he cried out. Dreadwing pulled out his sword and dodged a weak attempt of a punch, retaliating by punching Megatron in the faceplate and grabbed at his helmet and yanked at it, it was tight but Dreadwing managed to snap the protective plates that covered his neck andand threw them over there side of the Nemesis. Megatron roared in anger and Dreadwing and Maverick took their chancechance and ran through thebridge, it closed soon after as Ratchet must of picked up on their signal, they walked into the Autobot base and Arcee looked at them.

'What took you so long?' She asked lifting an optic ridge. Maverick smirked.

'Dreadwing was teaching old Megs a lesson' She grinned. Arcee rolled her optics and put a finger to her lips, indicating that she wouldn't tell anyone. But then her expression turned serious,

'Maverick, did he really..?' She asked, not wanting the finish the sentence, Maverick looked down at the floor and nodded. Arcee opened up her arms and Maverick gladly took them. Dreadwing smiled softly, it was rare to see a Cybertronian family anymore but the love and friendship that Arcee and Maverick shared proved that war doesn't destroy everything.

'Dreadwing' Optimus said firmly. Dreadwing immediately turned to Optimus. 'Do you wish to join our ranks?' Optimus asked. Dreadwing nodded and looked towards Maverick.

'I now have a reason to stay with whom I once regarded as the enemy, and I hope that you will not deny me my chance of redemption' Dreadwing stated. Optimus nodded, knowing the meaning behind Dreadwing's words towards Maverick.

'Welcome to team Prime' Optimus gave what looked like a small smile. Everyone had obviously heard this and clapping rang throughout the room, although Bulkhead seemed to clap half heartedly. Optimus walked past the Seeker and as he did so, whispered.

'Treat Maverick well' in Dreadwing's Audio receptors. Dreadwing smirked slightly, now he knew where Arcee got her protective side from, but her mother, Elita One, had been know on Cybertron as a loyal and protective warrior.

Arcee looked down at her daughter.

'Sweetspark, get some rest, Ratchet can check you over in the morning okay?' She said softly. Maverick looked at her confused.

'Check me out..? Oh...' Maverick sighed, she could be sparked. The thought terrified her. She hadn't really studied Sparklings or what happened during the carrying period.

'Will results come back that quick?' She asked, Arcee nodded.

'Usually within 12 hours, it's why Jacks mum was really surprised withwith how quick you get symptoms' She laughed at the memory. Maverick stood up and hugged her mum before looking back at Dreadwing who smiled at her. She smiled back and walked towards her berth room, she opened her door and closed it behind her, leaping onto her berth and snuggling up with a thermal blanket and allowing a few silent tears to escape her optics before falling into recharge.

Dreadwing watched her walk away until she was out of sight, he sighed and turned his helm away to be met by Arcee.

'Dreadwing, are you two..?' Arcee whispered, Dreadwing nodded. Arcee sighed.

'This will be fun to explain to Bee' She sighed and he smirked.

'You may want to find a berthroom, if you are anywhere to be seen when I tell Bee, it won't end well' She chuckled and pointed to the corridor Maverick had gone down.

'If you walk down there, there are a set of doors on the right, the first one is Maverick's, the second one is empty, so you can have that.' Arcee instructed. Dreadwing thanked her and hurriedly followed her instructions, he didn't want to be in the same room as an angry father. The berthroom was an average size, there was a wash rack attached through a separate door, a single berth and a desk. He wasted no time in going into recharge, but an hour later was woken by screams coming from the room next to him. He jumped off the berth and ran outside, quickly opening the door of Maverick's berthroom to see her screaming and thrashing in her sleep. Within a second he was by her side and was shaking her awake. She bolted upright and panted desperately. Looking around frantically, her optics met with Dreadwing's and she began to relax.

'He-he did it again..' She whimpered. Dreadwing sat on the edge of her berth and held her close, her helm against his chassis.

'Shh..' He whispered soothingly and kissed her forehelm. 'I will not let him hurt you I promise' He whispered. She looked up at him and connected their lips gently. He deepened the kiss and Maverick changed her position so she was sat on his lap, legs either side of his waist.

'Maverick?' He whispered against her lips.

'Yes?' She panted closing her optics as he ran his lips down her neck,

'Let me make you mine' He whispered. Maverick gasped and opened her optics. He sensed her hesitation and took his lips away from her neck and looked up at her.

'I'm sorry Maverick' He whispered and shifted to stand up.

' No!' She pleaded pulling him back. 'I want to, I'm just... afraid..' She admitted.

'Sweetspark I would never hurt you, if you don't want to then I understand' He said softly. Maverick pulled him down gently on top of her.

'When Megatron was...' She trailed off rather than talk about what Megatron had done. 'I wished that my first time wasn't with him, I wished it was with you..' She blushed softly and smiled shyly. Dreadwing chuckled softly and kissed her.

'Then let me be your first time'

Maverick slipped her servos onto his chassis and kissed his lips passionately. Dreadwing immediately responded and placed his servos on her hips.

'Are you sure?' He whispered, just to make sure she was 100% okay with the idea.

'Just be gentle' She replied against his lips. Dreadwing smiled softly and slid his lips to her neck.

WARNING: Mature content, do not read anymore of this chapter if you don't want to read the sticky parts, this is quite a sweet scene so it isn't that bad!

Dreadwing didn't make a fuss over it. The last thing that she would want right now would be games or strange pleasures, he just wanted to make love, not interface. He softly clutched her servo and removed her lower armour with the other, gently placing it in the floor as he softly bit her neck, being horribly aware of the dents embedded on her neck from Megatron, Dreadwing swore to make him pay, if it was the last thing he ever did.

Maverick moaned softly as he licked at her sensitive neck wires. To her surprise, she was enjoying this more than she thought she would, it just proved how much she cared for Dreadwing and how evil Megatron was. She pushed the thought of Megatron out of her processor, this was about herself and Dreadwing, not him.

Dreadwing slowly took off his lower armour and revealed his big spike, making Maverick giggle softly.

'Like what you see?' He smirked as he positioned himself.

'You're bigger than Megatron' She whispered making him chuckle. It was true.

Dreadwing very softly slid into her, making her moan loud and smash her lips against his. He gave her time to adjust and pushed in slightly further, repeating this until he was fully inside. He began to thrust slowly, both of them moaning and grunting against each other's lips.

'Maverick?' Dreadwing whispered.

'Yes?' She responded.

'I love you' his husky voice purred. As he gently sped up.

'I-I love you too..' She panted, their lips touching every time each other spoke. Maverick was taken aback slightly by that, it had all happened so fast! But she wasn't complaining, she loved it, just liked she loved Dreadwing, she'd rather be here than with Megatron.

Maverick moaned loud as she felt the her overload starting. She cried out and released, panting desperately as her port tightened, sending Dreadwing into overload, he pumped into her a few more times as his he released deep inside her before pulling out. He collapsed next to her, both panting desperately, he was glad that Maverick had a double berth or he may of fallen off. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible, wrapping the thermal blanket around them both and kissed her lips.

'How was that?' He grinned softly.

'Amazing' She whispered and snuggled into his chassis.


	6. Chapter 6

Maverick's optics fluttered open, rubbing them to clear her vision. She saw the dark blue of Dreadwing's chassis and her optics travelled up to his faceplate, only to find that his optics were already looking at her. She giggled softly and blushed.

'How long have you been awake?' She asked gently.

'Not too long, several minutes, possibly more, possibly less, I cannot tell with a beautiful femme such as yourself in my arms' He whispered huskily.

'Hmm?' She hummed sleepily as she looked back to his chassis and kissed it softly, making him moan quietly as she trailed up his chassis to his lips, twisting so her chassis was on top of his, her weight leaning on him. She became aware of her bare lower regions and blushed more. She gently slid her servo into his and he instantly responded by clutching her servo tightly.

'You're so gentle, so sweet, but on the battlefield you live up to your name as a Maverick. You are rare' He whispered against her lips. The deepness of his words were intoxicating. Maverick melted back into his lips. She was addicted to him. She couldn't deny it. Dreadwing carefully sat up and swept her into his arms, she squeeled in protest as he stood up. Dreadwing chuckled and walked towards the wash racks.

'We need to get cleaned up, they will find out about our encounter if we do not' He stated. Maverick sighed a snuggled into his chassis.

'I don't care, you're Spark-Mate' She whispered. Dreadwing chuckled softly.

'Your mother told me that she will speak with your father, although if she hasn't spoken of it yet, I do not want to face an angry father' Dreadwing opened the door to Maverick's private wash racks and locked the door behind them, neither him nor Maverick wanted anyone to walk in if they were looking for her, probably her mother or father.

Dreadwing placed Maverick gently on her peds and she turned on the hot water, the sound echoing in the large room. As she turned, She gasped at Dreadwing's muscular and utterly bare frame before her. He said nothing and simply picked her up. Maverick wrapped her legs around his waist and crashed her lips against his. Dreadwing took a step forward so that Maverick's back was against the wall, the hot water running down both their frames. Maverick began to take off her chassis armour and Dreadwing helped by removing it and discarding it, throwing it to where his own chassis armour was. He gasped at scratch marks that were embedded on her chassis, obviously from the sharp fingertips of Megatron. She followed his gaze and whimpered.

'Oh Sweetspark...' He whispered and cuddled her gently. Maverick clutched him tightly.

'Hey..' She whispered gently, making him look up. 'I'm okay aren't I? I'm here with you, that's all that matters.' She gave a weak smile and placed her forehelm against his. Dreadwing tilted his helm and connected their lips once again. Dreadwing slipped his glossa over her lips and across her jaw, running it down her neck. She moaned lightly and smirked as she felt Dreadwing harden beneath her.

'Getting excited?' She blushed softly. Dreadwing smirked.

'You're very... tempting, Sweetspark' He chuckled and shifted his position slightly to push in, before Maverick's optics widened as she heard her berthroom door open. Dreadwing immediately stopped. Maverick put a finger to her lips, indicating for him to keep quiet.

'Sweetspark, Ratchet's ready to check you over, don't be too long' Arcee yelled through the wash rack door.

'Okay mum! I'll be out in a minute!' Maverick responded. After a few moments, the sound of the door closing was faintly heard and Maverick burst into laughter.

'That was too close!' She giggled. Dreadwing smirked and slowly put her down. Maverick pouted

'Ugh, moment ruined' She whined, making Dreadwing chuckled.

'We'll finish later.' He grinned connecting their lips. He rubbed her frame as the hot water poured on them, Maverick doing the same to him, but neither of them could say that the only reason they were washing each other was to get each other clean.

Maverick turned off the water and ran for a drying cloth that hung directly opposite the wash rack. Once she dried herself she picked up her chassis armour, looking around for her lower armour before realising, that both herself and Dreadwing had left their lower armour on the floor in her room!

'Dreadwing...?' Maverick asked uneasily.

'Yes?' He responded. Maverick turned to him.

'We left our armour in the middle of the floor!' She cried out but couldn't help from smirking slightly as his optics widened. They both rushed out of the wash racks and froze as they realised that both their armour pieces were in clear view of anyone who walked in.

'Scrap!' Maverick whispered as she picked up her armour. 'I'm in so much trouble' She muttered as she secured her armour into place, Dreadwing chuckled as he did the same.

'We both will' He grimaced slightly, but grinned, obviously proud of their activities. Maverick inhaled deeply as she opened her door, Dreadwing following her closely behind as she walked to the med bay, once she enteree, Dreadwing waited a few moments before entering himself. He needed to get his Decepticon insignia removed and replaced with an Autobot one anyway. As he entered, Arcee was clutching onto her daughter tight.

'Your Dad and Papa are on a scouting mission, they'll be back soon I promise' Dreadwing heard Arcee whisper as he entered. Maverick nodded shakily and sat on a medical berth. Dreadwing lay on a medical berth directly opposite her and smiled softly in to her. She weakly returned the smile, her faceplate suddenly seeming horrifyingly lifeless.

'I will tend to Dreadwing first, and then he can leave so you can have your examina-' Maverick cut Ratchet off.

'No, Dreadwing stays' She said firmly. Surprising Ratchet, but he didn't argue. Ratchet quickly got to work with removing the golden paint of his Decepticon symbol, but leaving the wings either side untouched. Ratchet had managed to find a small amount of gold paint that was the exact hue of the one already on Dreadwing's armour. Ratchet has painted the Autobot symbol far too many times to have to use a stencil. The procedure was carried out in silence. Once Ratchet had finished, he put the equipment away. Dreadwing sat up and checked over the drying paint. Grinning slightly. He then looked at Maverick who was being tended to by Ratchet, Arcee gripping her servo tightly. Ratchet used a patching kit to work out the dents and scratches in Maverick's body and repainted her bright yellow armour, he also put another black layer of paint on her wrist cuffs from where she had used them to cut the Stasis Cuffs Megatron had given her. Once he had finished with her armour, he hesitantly prepared his scanner. Dreadwing slid off the berth and made his way over to Maverick, giving her a comforting smile which she very weakly returned. Arcee held onto herher daughter tight.

'It will be okay, I promise' Arcee whuspered. Maverick nodded to indicated that Ratchet could scan her. Blue light erupted from Ratchets arm and Maverick froze, shaking violently as the scan finished as abruptly as it had ended. All three bots looked at the medical bot, who checked the results with a grim expression, he seemed to double check, as of he didn't believe his own results. He looked at Maverick.

'Maverick.. Sweetspark..' Ratchet said softly, he had always been an uncle figure to Maverick and the old bot seemed to grow soft around his little 'Niece'.

'I'm sorry.. You're sparked..' He almost whispered. The room was utterly silent before Maverick yanked her servo from her mother and pulled her knees to her chassis, sobs erupted from her vocal chords.

'Shh...' Arcee tried to comfort as she hugged her daughter. She had no idea what to do, what was a mother meant to do when her daughter had been raped and become sparked? It brought tears to her optics, she felt like she had failed as a mother, she hadn't protected her. Dreadwing badly wanted to cuddle Maverick, tell her it was going to be okay, but how could he? He couldn't interrupt her mother trying to comfort her.

'Maverick, we can do something about this' Ratchet continued 'We could terminate the-'

'No!' Maverick snapped, cutting him off. Everyone stared at her in pure shock.

'But Maverick, this is Megatron's Sparkling we are talking about!' Arcee pointed out.

'Its not the Sparklings fault, I won't be responsible for killing a potential life-' Maverick gasped as she looked at Dreadwing, who's faceplate showed that the fact had just dawned on him. It could be his Sparkling.

'It might not be Megatron's Sparkling..' She muttered. Ratchets and Arcee's optic widened and they both snapped their helms in his direction. He looked at them nervously until they both looked at each other again. There was an awkward silence before Arcee spoke.

'At least, there's a chance that it isn't Megatron's' Arcee said calmly. Ratchet looked like he was about to protest but decided against it, stressing Maverick out with an argument at the moment would be stupid.

'I-I need a drive..' Maverick whispered an slid off the berth.

'Let me come with you.' Dreadwing offered but Maverick didn't say anything. She just transformed and left. Arcee and Ratchet weren't going to be stupid enough to tell her not to go, but turned to Dreadwing,

'Go with her' Arcee nodded. Dreadwing didn't respond but transformed, flying after Maverick, he quickly caught up to her.

'You okay Sweetspark?' He asked. She didn't respond for a little while.

'I wouldn't mind that much if I knew it was yours' She laughed slightly. 'But that glitch just had to destroy my life.' She almost sobbed. Dreadwing sighed.

'Whatever happens, whoever the Sparkling belongs to, I will be here every step of the way.' He assured. Maverick was about to reply before she heard a second jet engine. She gasped. Was it Megatron?

'Dreadwing? Can you see the jet?' She asked, knowing he could hear it too. He didn't respond,

'Dreadwing?' Maverick asked again. Suddenly she heard a transformation in the dark night and a thud about 10 metres in front of her, then another about 4 metres behind her.

'So, are you the infamous Maverick?' Maverick could hear to grin in his voice. She could only see a silhouette that was slowly drawing nearer. She felt familiar arms wrap around her waist,

'Stay close' Dreadwing whispered gently. Maverick nodded and watched as whoever this bot was came closer. Maverick began to see the mechs outline and gasped.

'D-Dreadwing, is that..?' Maverick trailed off. Her words were ridiculous. Of course it wasn't.

'Skyquake?' He whispered as the figure drew nearer, his features seemingly exactly the same as Dreadwing's. Maverick could just make out the light green colour of his armour in the darkness.

'Hello brother. It had been far too long.' Skyquake grinned once he was only a few metres from them both.

'It appears you've found a femme, we're you planning on keeping this all from me forever?' He chuckled.

'How are you...?' Dreadwing didn't even know how to finish his sentence. Skyquake gave a dark chuckle.

'How I am here does not matter.' He grinned and looked over Maverick. 'Why I am here is more important' He grinned, taking another step closer. Dreadwing tensed as Skyquake bent to Maverick's level. Something wasn't right. 'No wonder Megatron wants you' He smirked. Maverick's optics widened and Dreadwing pulled her back.

'Skyquake why are you here?' Dreadwing asked, no longer caring about how his brother still lived and yet he couldn't feel it in his spark.

'That is simple, dear brother, to deliver what my Lord wants' He grinned and lunged for Maverick. Dreadwing pushed her to the side and met Skyquake with matched force and they both fell to the ground, but Dreadwing was up first.

'Skyquake what are you doing? I'm your brother!' Dreadwing said disgusted, how dare he put Megatron before his own family.

'I have been promised..' Skyquake grinned looking over Maverick's curved frame.'rewards for bringing Megatron what he wants.' Skyquake chuckled and took out his sword. But before Dreadwing could draw his own. Maverick screamed as Megatron stomped towards her, she quickly took out her blades and blocked his attempt to grab her, pushing away immediately. Skyquake took this opportunity of Dreadwing's distraction to push Dreadwing to the ground.

'Run Maverick!' Dreadwing yelled.

'But-' Maverick whimpered.

'Go!' Dreadwing cried out as Skyquake stomped his back. Maverick gasped and transformed, she just needed to get far away enough to contact base without detection. Maverick transformed once she figured she was far enough. She opened a comm link but before she could speak, she heard a transformation above her and Dreadwing landed. Strangely, he had no marks or scratches, but this didn't really occur to Maverick.

'Dreadwing!' She cried and hugged him. He didn't hug back which confused her.

'Dreadwing?' She whispered. A low chuckled erupted from his vocal chords and Maverick backed away.

'Dreadwing you're scaring me' She whimpered. He took a step closer to her and grabbed her waist, pulling his lips against hers forcefully. Maverick struggled against him. This wasn't Dreadwing. Some how, he was different. Dreadwing pulled away and chuckled. 'You'll be fun to play with' He grinned.

A/N: Mwahaha cliff hanger! What's happened to Dreadwing? How is Skyquake still alive? Guess you'll have to wait a see ;) are there any good artists reading this or that you might know? I'd quite like some art done base on this story but I can't do things like the Photoshop that makes it look really good. Please PM if you do, and I'll tell you about the art I want doing.


End file.
